leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Platinum's Empoleon
| type1=Water | type2=Steel | media=special | evolution=2 | numeps1=8 | numeps2=at least 14 | firststagename=Piplup | secondstagename=Prinplup | pokemonname=Empoleon | epnum=PS338 | epname=Stagestruck Starly | firstevoep=PS346 | firstevoname=Ring Around the Roserade I | prevonum=393 | evo1num=394 | evo2num=395 | secondevoep=PS360 | secondevoname=Great Gible | current=With Platinum | va=no | }} Platinum's Empoleon (Japanese: プラチナのエンペルト Platinum's Emperte) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and her second overall. Platinum received her from Professor Rowan prior to the start of her journey. As of Alternate Dimension Showdown X, she is level 68 and her Characteristic is "a little quick tempered." History Empoleon first appeared as a in Stagestruck Starly, as one of the three Pokémon given to from Professor Rowan. When Platinum started her journey, she chose Piplup as her starter Pokémon and let her out of her Poké Ball. In Putting a Crimp in Kricketot, Platinum was attacked by a group of wild and , forcing Piplup to defend her. Despite her best efforts, Piplup was unable to defeat them entirely, dealing a huge blow to her pride. In an attempt to regain her self-respect Piplup insists that her and Platinum challenge the local Gym Leader Roark. In order to prepare Piplup trains with Tru and Chimler. The next day, Piplup faces off against Roark's Cranidos at the Oreburgh Gym, but is hurt by a powerful and is forced to be sent back. After falls to Roark's , Piplup is sent back out and quickly defeats it with a attack. With some advice from and 's comedy routine, Platinum commands Piplup to use , which confuses and causes it to knock itself out, giving Platinum the victory and allowing Piplup to regain her pride. In Ring Around the Roserade I, after leaving the Old Chateau the group meets Gardenia, who somewhat nudges them into challenging her the next day. The three soon begin training with the starter Pokémon when Cynthia walks by and notices that the three are going to evolve. Quickly after saying this the three evolve, with Piplup evolving into a . In Ring Around the Roserade II, Prinplup participated in Platinum's Double Battle alongside against Gardenia and her and . Despite the type advantage Ponyta was quickly defeated due to Roserade's poison thorns, leaving Prinplup to battle by herself. Due to the distance Gardenia put between them Prinplup continues getting pummeled by both Cherubi and Roserade and being unable to counterattack. This quickly changes as Platinum takes advantage of the holes made in the ground by and uses that to direct a hidden at both Roserade and Cherubi, knocking them out cold. In Perturbed by Pachirisu, Platinum and Prinplup enter a Pokémon Super Contest in the ness segment. Due to several saboteurs working against them, Platinum and Prinplup lose their confidence and consider quitting. However, with words of encouragement from Diamond, they gain enough confidence to continue going on and manage to win the competition, earning themselves a Ribbon. In Great Gible, it is revealed that Prinplup evolved into an . In Crafty Carnivine, Empoleon is picked as Platinum's first choice in her battle against Crasher Wake and his . The two exchange a few blows before moving the battle to the waters. Empoleon manages to easily beat Floatzel with a and then goes up against . The two fire Blizzard at each other and it appears to be even, but due to tiring herself out from the last battle Quagsire overpowers her and wins, knocking her out. In Mirages of Mismagius I, Empoleon participated in Platinum's next Gym battle and faces Fantina's . Empoleon manages to win by freezing its with Blizzard, which spread to Drifblim and froze it. She then fought and lost quickly due to its illusion powers. In Brash Bronzong I, when Platinum goes to find her kidnapped father, she uses Empoleon against the Gym Leader Byron, who she believed to be the perpetrator. Empoleon manages to damage Byron's two but is defeated by a attack. In Striking Out Snover, Empoleon participated in Platinum's battle against Candice, fighting against her . With a powerful Empoleon quickly defeats Snover, but is soon knocked out by Snover's which it fired earlier, resulting in a tie. In Shorting Out Electivire, when Platinum was trying to convince Volkner to train her, Maylene, and Candice, Empoleon fought against his . Even though she managed to trap it in ice with Blizzard, Raichu managed to free itself with a Berry and defeated Empoleon with . After Volkner accepts, Empoleon battled his and manages to win, earning Platinum her final Badge. In Getting the Drop on Gallade I, Empoleon participated in Platinum's Battle Castle challenge and fought against and his . Empoleon uses her speed to get behind Gallade and hold him still, but he extends his blades behind him and deals heavy damage, making Platinum recall her. She is later switched back in to fight his and defeats it with a . After that is called out and after a tiring battle Empoleon beats it with Blizzard. She is then switched back in again and later called out to finishes off the -inflicted Gallade with , giving Platinum her first win. In Exit Empoleon, Empoleon fought in Platinum's Battle Arcade challenge. During the battle against Arcade Star Dahlia, Platinum and Dahlia had to switch Pokémon due to the roulette, meaning Empoleon and Platinum's other Pokémon were forced to fight against their . Although both sides were reluctant at first, both Platinum and her Pokémon manage to fight at their full strength, which eventually ended with Platinum as the victor. When Platinum went to challenge the in Softening Up Kakuna, she sent Empoleon and her other Pokémon to search for Looker on Stark Mountain, who had gone missing. They soon return, heavily injured and exhausted with a similarly injured Looker and Buck. In The Final Dimensional Duel IX, Empoleon appeared once more during the battle against Charon inside the Distortion World. During the battle it was revealed that Platinum's whole party had caught Pokérus through her three new Pokémon, powering them up. Personality and characteristics Typical of her , Empoleon is a prideful and proud Pokémon. Despite this she is not rude to others and makes friends with the other Pokémon very easily. She is very headstrong, fierce, determined, and hates losing. She is also a very strong Pokémon and is the powerhouse of Platinum's team. The two share a very strong bond and is one of the closest Pokémon to Platinum. Moves used mod 8}}|0=Piplup Peck|1=Piplup Water Pulse|2=Piplup Growl|3=Prinplup Bubble|4=Prinplup Ice Beam|5=Piplup Bubble|6=Prinplup Blizzard|7=Prinplup Metal Claw}}.png|Using mod 8}}|0=Peck as a Piplup|1=Water Pulse as a Piplup|2=Growl as a Piplup|3=Bubble as a Prinplup|4=Ice Beam as a Prinplup|5=Bubble as a Piplup|6=Blizzard as a Prinplup|7=Metal Claw as a Prinplup}}|image2=Platinum Empoleon mod 6}}|0=Metal Claw|1=Vacuum Wave|2=Aqua Jet|3=Hydro Pump|4=Drill Peck|5=Blizzard}}.png|caption2=Using mod 6}}|0=Metal Claw|1=Vacuum Wave|2=Aqua Jet|3=Hydro Pump|4=Drill Peck|5=Blizzard}}}} }} Trivia * At level 68, Empoleon is the highest leveled Pokémon belonging to Platinum. Related articles Category:Platinum's Pokémon Category:Rowan's Pokémon Category:Pokémon with manga move errors es:Empoleon de Platinum it:Empoleon di Platinum ja:プラチナのエンペルト zh:普蘭汀娜的帝王拿波